


Storm The Gates

by oneprotagonistshort



Series: Watch What Happens [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneprotagonistshort/pseuds/oneprotagonistshort
Summary: It had been clear that Davey wasn't sure what to expect when Jack had invited him over; Katherine was upstate visiting a cousin who’d just had a baby, and Jack could tell he thought the rules might be different without her around. She'd given Jack the go-ahead to have some fun without her though, and Jack intended on taking her up on it. Still, Davey seemed unsure. “It’s alright,” Jack said. “It was actually Katherine’s idea for me to invite you over tonight. She seems to think I need supervision.”“You? Supervision? Nah,” said Davey.





	Storm The Gates

**Author's Note:**

> I plead the fifth.

Jack paced the short length of his apartment, checking the clock on the mantle more times than he was ready to admit. At seven o’clock exactly, he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it just wide enough to drag Davey in by his collar, slamming it shut behind him so he could get Davey pushed up against it once they were both inside. Any surprise Davey might've expressed at the unexpected greeting was silenced by a kiss Jack had been thinking about all day, and Jack let it linger. He pressed closer to Davey, only stopping when there was no space left between them, and didn't pull away until he had to catch his breath. 

“Hello to you too,” said Davey, breathing hard but looking pleased. Jack grinned and leaned in to kiss him again, hands not-so-subtly venturing below Davey’s waist. Davey pushed into the touch but seemed to hesitate. “H-how… was your day?” he asked, pulling back and looking like he could kick himself for doing it.

“How was my day?” Jack asked, stealing another lingering kiss. It had been clear that Davey wasn't sure what to expect when Jack had invited him over; Katherine was upstate visiting a cousin who’d just had a baby, and Jack could tell he thought the rules might be different without her around. She'd given Jack the go-ahead to have some fun without her though, and Jack intended on taking her up on it. Still, Davey seemed unsure. “It’s alright,” Jack said. “It was actually Katherine’s idea for me to invite you over tonight. She seems to think I need supervision.”

“You? Supervision? Nah,” said Davey, relaxing. The hands that had been shakily wrapped around Jack’s shoulders were surer when they slid into his hair.

Jack grabbed a handful of his ass and laughed when Davey yelped. The action only brought them closer together, and Jack let his hands wander, finally landing on rubbing Davey where he was starting to get hard. He got to have Davey all to himself, and Jack wanted _all_ of him, which he tried to convey via gentle teasing through Davey’s pants. The slight hitch in Davey’s breath let him know that the message was being received, loud and clear.

“Exactly,” Jack said, leaning in to kiss behind Davey’s ear. “Now about my day,” he asked, pausing to lick a stripe up Davey’s neck, “do you care?”

“No,” Davey conceded, and tugged Jack in for another kiss with a hand in his hair.

They stayed like that for a while, Davey’s cock getting harder under Jack’s skilled hand, and once their hips started to rock up against each other with a lazy sort of rhythm Jack pulled away from the kiss in favor of nipping at Davey’s jaw. He sucked a bruise into Davey’s neck just to hear the sound it would elicit and was rewarded with a whimper as Davey’s knees buckled a little bit. The guys at the union had been giving Davey endless shit over the mystery girl who’d been giving him hickeys and Davey had remained infuriatingly silent on the subject. It was a fun secret between the three of them, and a running joke to make up outlandish theories as to who this girl might be. 

Truth be told, when Davey left their apartment all marked up, no one was quite sure who was responsible. Katherine and Jack both loved it, and Davey _really_ loved it, so they didn’t stop. This though, Jack would know it was him. It was almost too much.

Jack’s hands came up to hold Davey’s face, holding him there for a long, slow kiss. Davey melted back against the door, and Jack kissed him harder, with more heat behind it. When Davey moaned into his mouth, Jack couldn't take it anymore. He ripped off Davey’s cap, taking a second to card his hands through Davey’s hair before dragging them down his chest, starting almost frantically on the buttons on Davey’s vest. 

Regrettably, he had to pull away a little to do so, and Davey made a noise of protest, chasing his mouth when Jack took a step back. He got the picture though, and let Jack work. It wasn't long before Jack was shoving Davey’s vest and suspenders off his shoulders at once, starting quickly on untucking his shirt and unbuttoning his pants so he could get a firm hand around Davey’s cock. 

“Bed?” Davey asked, breaths coming heavier now that Jack had started stroking him.

“Nuh-uh,” said Jack, relentlessly working Davey over. “Been thinkin’ about this all day, I want you right here.”

Davey moaned and surged forward to kiss Jack again, panting up against his mouth when Jack didn't let up. Jack quickly set a pace: fast, firm, and unrelenting. It wasn’t long before Davey was wild with it, moaning Jack’s name and holding desperately onto whatever part of Jack he could reach. “Yeah,” he said. “Come on, _please_.”

Hearing Davey beg did something to Jack, and he felt his own cock twitch. He was hard too, watching Davey lose his mind made him come undone, his cool facade unraveling every minute. All he could think about was what they could do with an entire night. 

“After we’re done here,” Jack said, voice low and wrecked against Davey’s ear, “I’m gonna blow you, and then I'm gonna fuck you, and then if you can take it I'm gonna blow you again.” Davey groaned, his head falling back against the door with a dull thud, and Jack twisted his wrist on the next stroke up, thrilled with the way Davey’s hips twitched forward. “We got all night,” he added. “I wanna see how many times I can make you fall apart.”

“Shit,” Davey gasped out. “Jack, that- _oh_.” He cut himself off with a ragged moan and Jack grinned into his shoulder. 

“Tell me you want it,” he said, twisting his wrist again. He slowed his hand so Davey could process the request. 

Davey looked for a moment like he couldn't remember the words. “Yeah,” he said finally. “Yeah, I want it.”

“How bad?”

“So bad, Jack, _please_ ,” begged Davey, and satisfied with the answer Jack picked up the pace again. 

Davey’s whole body was shaking and Jack knew it wouldn't be long. Sure enough Davey came just a minute later with a hoarse shout and shuddering sigh. He sagged back against the door and after a minute of lazy kisses, he sank to the floor. 

Jack was about to tease him for not being able to stay upright when Davey reached for the button on his pants. “ _Davey_ ,” he breathed, and without a word Davey took him in his mouth with a single smooth slide down.

It wasn’t gentle, but it didn’t need to be. Davey knew what Jack could take, just like he knew how much Jack liked it when Davey’s grip on his hips started to hurt. Later, he’d push Jack onto the bed and Jack would pull him down with him, and they’d both get knocked around and it wouldn’t matter because they both liked it a little rough. 

For now, Davey’s grip tightened and Jack had to brace himself with a hand up against the door. “You’re killing me, Davey,” he groaned as Davey worked up to a good rhythm and kept going. His hips kept trying to jerk forward but Davey was holding on too tightly and Jack couldn’t move, couldn’t think, could barely even breathe for how bad he wanted it.

Davey had been a quick study in getting Jack off, applying the same earnest conviction he had in every other aspect of his life to great effect. Jack shut his eyes as the feeling mounted and in no time at all he was stuttering out a warning that he was about to come. Davey didn’t pull away, he never did, and when Jack came he saw stars behind his eyelids.

He was startled back into reality by Davey standing up and kissing him, laughing a little at the dumbstruck look on Jack’s face. “Good?” he asked, and Jack nodded enthusiastically.

“Real good,” Jack said. He stepped back from the entryway for the first time since Davey had arrived and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. “Now come on, we got an agenda to stick to.”

Davey looked confused for a moment, and Jack could tell he half-expected him to start talking about the union. Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively and the things he had said earlier seemed to come back to Davey all at once judging by how hard he blushed. “Oh,” Davey said. “ _That_ agenda. Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Let’s go,” Jack said, and laughing, he dragged them both to bed.


End file.
